


Date Night

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Blushing Liam, Cute, Cute Theo, Dates, Halloween, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plushies, Soft Kisses, Theo is in love, fun fairs, liam is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo takes Liam on a Halloween themed date.Prompt – Free Square
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Date Night

Liam was excited. Theo had apparently been planning their date for the past three weeks and it only made him more nervous.

“What do I wear?” He asked Mason, since his best friend knew what kind of date Theo had planned for them. Everybody else knew but Liam. Theo had said it was a surprise but had asked everybody else for advice while also filling them in on what he was going to do with Liam. “I don’t want to be over dressed.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Mason rolled his eyes as he sorted through Liam’s wardrobe. He pulled out a black long-sleeved t-shirt and Liam black leather jacket, which he paired with black skinny jeans and dark blue sneakers.

“Isn’t it too much black?” Liam asked as he took the clothes.

“It’s Halloween. There’s never too much black on Halloween.” Mason pointed out. “Now get dressed, he’s meant to arrive in thirty minutes and we still haven’t done your hair.”

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as it made Liam even more nervous. Mason barely got him ready in time because of how nervous Liam had become. Drying his hair had been like drying the hair of a constantly squirming child.

They both heard Theo truck pull up and the ring of the doorbell.

“Show time.” Liam said. He opened the door and found Theo standing there looking absolutely amazing. He was also wearing a leather jacket over his white t-shirt and black jeans. Liam blushed knowing that Mason had dressed them so that they matched. “Hey.”

“Hey, Liam.” Theo smiled, clearly stopping himself from laughing. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Liam nodded, clearly speechless.

“Thank you for getting him ready, Mason.” Theo said as Mason came to close the door behind them.

“Bring him back by twelve.” Mason shouted.

“He wishes.” Theo laughed. He opened the door for Liam before getting in himself.

“So where are we going?” Liam asked.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Theo laughed. Liam had never seen someone who looked so beautiful when they laughed. Liam nodded and sat quietly in his seat trying to figure out where they were going. He was a little surprised when they drove out of town.

“Okay, now I’m even more curious.” Liam said as he looked out the window, practically vibrating with excitement.

“Hold it in, we are almost there.” Theo said as they pulled into an empty parking lot. Liam gasped as he saw where they were.

“A fun fair.”

“And it’s Halloween themed.” Theo added. “Our first stop for the day.”

“First stop?” Liam asked in confusion. Theo ignored him as he got out of the car and went to open Liam’s door for him. He offered Liam a hand.

“Let’s go.”

*

Liam was mesmerized by all the lights. He wasn’t sure if it was his werewolf senses being overwhelmed or if there were really that many sights, sounds and smells.

“Where do you want to go first?” Theo asked. Liam looked around until he spotted something.

“Face painting.” He said. Theo smiled and nodded.

“What are you going to get?” Theo asked as they joined the line.

“We should get matching designs.” Liam said, deep in thought. Then he brightened up when an idea came to mind. “You’ll see when they are done.”

“I’m scared.” Theo laughed at Liam’s attempt at secrecy.

“Hello, what kind of design would you like to have?” The girl at the booth asked them. Liam leaned forward a whispered in her ear. She nodded and rinsed out her water. “Who’s going first?”

“Theo.” Liam said as he pushed his boyfriend onto the chair. The girl got to work, using only white and black paint. Theo was curious but he could wait. She was finished pretty quickly and started on Liam’s face. When they were both down, Theo paid, and the girl gave them a wink. Liam pulled out his phone and made them take a picture together.

“Let me see.” Theo said, taking the phone from Liam. He laughed at the makeup that had been drawn on his face. Liam had opted for leopards, Theo being a snow leopard and Liam being a normal leopard. The girl had even put their strips in exactly the same places. “Matching designs alright.”

“Not we have to get something light before I pass out, then we can go on the rides.” Liam said as he put his phone away. Theo simply shook his head and allowed Liam to pull him places. They ended up getting hotdogs and later churro bites.

Liam then pulled them into two rides that left them shaking at the knees but still in the mood for more. Liam had his eyes set on the haunted house when a ring tossed game distracted them.

“Theo, I want to try that game.” Liam gasped when he spotted a giant black bunny plush with grey eyes. Theo smirked but nodded. Liam tried the game only once before giving up, clearly stopping himself from getting to angry.

“Let me try.” Theo said as he handed the booth owner money and picked up the three rings. He tossed the first ring onto the furthest bottle and people cheered. “Three of them over that bottle to get the bunny, right?”

“Isn’t the bunny a stretch?” The owner joked. “We’ve got smaller ones that look exactly the same.”

“No. I want that one or nothing.” Theo held his ground. The man smiled and nodded.

“Three over that bottle and you get the rabbit.” He agreed. Everyone around the booth was now invested, including Liam. Theo could practically feel the nervousness mixed in with excitement rolling off of him.

Theo smiled and tossed the rings in quick succession, watching had they both landed on the bottle that already held the first one. There were cheers all around as people congratulated Theo on his win. The booth owner nodded and took down the only bunny, giving it to Theo. Theo turned and gave it to a very happy Liam.

“There you go.” Theo said.

“Thank you.” Liam held the bunny to the side and leaned forwards to kiss Theo. There were a lot of whoops and wolf whistling which made Liam blush.

“Haunted house?” Theo asked, holding out his hand. Liam nodded and took it.

The haunted house wasn’t as scary as they had wanted it to be. Liam figured it was because they had experienced worse horrors.

The best part of the haunted house was the mirrors. Liam kept laughing at how he looked carrying the bunny with his face paint and all black outfit. Theo took a picture of them together and sent it to their group chat.

“I think they have a Ferris wheel.” Liam said as they walked out of the haunted house.

“Let’s get cotton candy before we go.” Theo said. Liam nodded and went with Theo to by the sugar cloud. When they had gotten their treat, they made a beeline for the Ferris wheel. “This is the last ride for the night.”

“What? Why?” Liam asked as he stepped into the carriage.

“We still have other stops to get to.” Theo laughed.

“Where are we going next?” Liam asked, distracted from the fact that they would be leaving the fair.

“Like I said before. It’s a secret.”

“Come on, Liam. I can’t give the surprise away.” Theo winked before stealing a bit of Liam’s cotton candy.

*

It turned out that one of the surprises was a candlelight dinner on the beach behind a hotel. Liam had been speechless throughout the entire meal. The bunny, which he named Leo – a mashup of their names – didn’t really fit in with the theme of the dinner but Liam didn’t care because everything was perfect.

“Where did you get the money to pay for all of this?” Liam asked as their private waiter brought them their dinner.

“I sold a piece of my liver. It will grow back.” Theo said causally, making Liam choke on his wine. “I’m kidding. I had Mason distract you while I went to work.”

“Is that why Mason kept saying that we didn’t hang out enough as best friends?” Liam asked when he recovered.

“No, he actually missed you. Me working was just a win for us both.” Theo said.

“I missed him too. Everything had just been so hectic, and we finally got a chance to hang out.” Liam agreed.

“Hence the date. And I have to be the perfect boyfriend.”

“I’m happy with you as you are, you know.” Liam pointed out.

“I know, but I want to.” Theo shrugged.

“Eat your steak.” Liam blushed, picking up his own cutlery.

*

When they were done with desert – which was some fancy French chocolate and ice cream that Liam couldn’t pronounce – Theo led them across the beach towards the hotel.

“Are we staying here?” Liam looked at Theo incredulously. “What kind of work were you doing?”

“Translating.” Theo laughed, dragging Liam into the elevator. “I learnt French and German while staying with the Dread Doctors. So, I used that to translate academic journals into English or from English.”

“Why did you never tell me this?” Liam asked. “I could have aced my French exam.”

“You would have aced your French exam if you studied for it.” Theo smiled and kissed Liam’s lips.

The elevator stopped and Theo led Liam to their hotel room. It was way bigger than Liam was expecting. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t been in a room that expensive before. It was gold and white themed, with a giant bed in a giant bedroom with an ensuite bathroom. Liam felt overwhelmed by everything.

“You – Theo, this is too much.” Liam said as he looked around, trying to hold back happy tears.

“Don’t cry, you’ll smudge your makeup.” Theo joked, making Liam laugh. “And it’s just enough. Come, let’s go and wash over faces so I can give you your last surprise.”

“What is it? At least give me a hint.” Liam said, looking up at his boyfriend with what he hoped was puppy dog eyes. Theo laughed before leaning down and kissing him again. Liam felt the lust and need in the kiss.

“Is that enough of a hint?” Theo pulled back and asked.

“I think I might want to skip the wash face part.” Liam said breathless. Theo smiled but took a step away from Liam.

“Go wash your face Liam.” Theo said When Liam turned to go, Theo smacked his ass, making Liam yelp in surprise.

“Don’t touch yet.” Liam shouted. Theo simply laughed and followed him.


End file.
